


For You, I'll Try

by akatsukiis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukiis/pseuds/akatsukiis
Summary: "Rey had no hope. The world had collapsed around her, and she was caught underneath the rubble. Everything she had dreamed about, all the happiness she hoped would have blessed her future seemed to be erased. The galaxy had lost its brightest star—Ben Solo. "An AU in which Rey, in search of Ben, teams up with Jedi Cal Kestis to find the World Between Worlds.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	For You, I'll Try

**Author's Note:**

> @shruggyben pestered me to post this - I hope you all enjoy :)

Rey had no hope. The world had collapsed around her, and she was caught underneath the rubble. Everything she had dreamed about, all the happiness she hoped would have blessed her future seemed to be erased. The galaxy had lost its brightest star—Ben Solo.

  
No one’s ever really gone. She thought. She had repeated it a thousand times—a million, but, for some reason, words weren’t enough to express the pain she felt. She had been torn apart. She lost half of her soul. No matter how much her friends told her they understood the pain she was going through, and no matter how much she appreciated their condolences, she knew they couldn’t fully understand. They still kept with them the picture of Kylo Ren, and were unaware of the light which Ben had brought to the universe and to her. Rey reached out to the Force, trying her hardest to grasp an image of something happy: her reunion with Finn on Crait, when she first looked into Ben’s eyes…but everything was bleak. She had no strength. She had nothing to say. She simply sat, day after day, wishing that life could’ve been different—that maybe, for just a bit longer, she could’ve been happy, that maybe, for just a moment, she could see Ben again, and tell him what he meant to her. To tell him…  
Rey had never said those words before.

She slowly stood up, brushing off her clothes, and stepped outside onto the Tatooine sands. Her hair was not kept in its normal three-bun style, but rather it fell softly against her shoulders. Her eyes, normally glossy and tired, now opened wide as she gazed upon the binary sunset. She had experienced it for many nights now, but each time it carried with it some sort of magic and majesty of which she could not describe. Some voice inside of her tried to remind her that she still had a role to play in this galaxy, and inasmuch as she wanted to agree, Rey dismissed the thought. She waited until the last glimmer of light had sunk below the horizon, and then returned inside. She tucked herself into bed, and closed her eyes. Rey had not dreamed ever since returning from Exegol—in fact, she could barely sleep in the first place. However, this night was different. This night, Rey did dream, and it was the strangest dream she had ever had.

  
“Rey.” A voice said. “Find me.” Initially, she thought the voice belonged to Ben, but she knew his voice anywhere, and this one most definitely not his.

“Who are you?” She asked.

“A kindred spirit.” The voice replied.

“How can I find you if I don’t know where you are?”

“The Ring of Kafrene.” The voice replied. “There you will find me.”

—

Rey woke up suddenly. She felt as if she had just fallen asleep, but by the early morning sunlight gleaming through the windows, she had actually slept.  
The Ring of Kafrene. She repeated the words over and over. She had never been there before, but she was well aware of rumors—spice trading posts were never the kindest of places.

  
“Come on Bee-Bee Ate!” She shouted over her shoulder.

  
The little droid whistled happily and rolled up to her side.

  
“We’re going on a trip, to the Ring of Kafrene. I’m supposed to meet someone.” Rey replied. “I don’t know who, but I think he’s going to help me find _him_.”

  
BB-8 let out a sad, yet hopeful beep. Rey notched her lightsaber to her belt, slung what little belongings she had over her shoulder, and entered the Falcon. She plugged in the coordinates, and watched as the sands grew further and further below her.

  
“I’m going to make the jump to light-speed—hold on!”

  
BB-8 attached himself to the walls of the Falcon, and the two, girl and droid, blasted off, leaving the desert planet behind them.

—

The Ring of Kafrene was, to put it mildly, a wretched hive of scum and villainy. Deep in the closet of the Falcon, Rey found a tan poncho and a turban, which she wrapped around her head. A disguise wasn’t necessary, she presumed, but if there’s any chance any First Order sympathizers inhabited the Ring, it was best to go unnoticed.

  
“Bee-Bee Ate, stay inside.” Rey warned. “I need you to guard the ship.”

  
The droid whistled in response, and Rey exited the Falcon.

  
She was met with a gust of cold air, and wind rippled the loose ends of her turban. Bright, iridescent graffiti graced the walls, and around her she could hear the chants of various cults and the shouting of unhappy tradesmen. Rey wandered aimlessly for many minutes, taking in the culture and numerous species around her. Suddenly, Rey heard a voice call out to her—the same voice from her dream.

  
“Rey.” It echoed. “To your left.”

  
Rey jerked her head to the left, and found an alleyway which she quickly ducked into. She glanced around, but found no one.

  
“I’m here.” She said.

  
A hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

  
“You have nothing to be afraid of.” The man said. His face was shadowed by a hood, and he wore what seemed to be the outfit of a…

“You’re a Jedi.” Rey gasped.

“Unlike many, I stayed faithful to the religion even after the fall of the Empire.” The man pulled the hood away from his face, revealing a pair of bright green eyes and once-fiery red hair, now dashed with grey.  
“My name is Cal Kestis.”

  
Rey stared incredulously.

  
“General Organa told me about you. You escaped Order Sixty-Six. You knew her father.”

“Barely. Master Skywalker was greatly respected by all of us padawans at the temple. He rarely visited us though. He was kind though, or at least I thought.” Cal paused. “Did you say General Organa? How is she?”

“She’s gone.” Rey replied coldly. “But where were you? We could’ve used your help. The First Order nearly ruined us.”

“And you, by the looks of it.”

“You have no idea what I’ve been through.” Rey scoffed.

“We’re far more similar than you think. We’re after the same thing.”

  
Rey looked at him quizzically.

  
“The World Between Worlds. That’s why I never joined your cause. I’ve spent the majority of my life trying to locate it, but to no avail. So I reached out to you.”

“Why can’t you just follow the Loth Wolves?” Rey questioned, casually adjusting her poncho.

“We need to travel somewhere that carries a strong connection to the force.”

  
Rey’s mind flashed to the cave on Ach-To.

  
“Not again…” She sighed.

“I know that the memories you carry from that place will only fill you with more sorrow, but Rey, you have to understand, the bond you forged there is stronger than you can ever imagine. It will guide you back to him, I know it will.”

  
Rey’s eyes stung with tears.

“No…I can’t. I’m sorry, Cal. I wish you all the best of luck.” Rey turned away, small strands of hair rippling across her face. She was just around the corner when she felt something cling onto her leg.

  
_Fwoo-wooo._

  
A bipedal, wide-eyed droid was looking up at her.

  
“Bee-Dee One!” Cal shouted. “Don’t force her. Come here bud.”

  
The little droid climbed down from Rey’s leg, and hopped back to his master. Cal nodded, as if he was allowing Rey to continue onward, but she stopped. This encounter with BD-1, though brief, reminded her instantaneously of her first meeting with BB-8. When she first met the wobbly, round droid trapped under Teedo’s net, she had no idea what she was getting into. But, if she truly thought about it, without BB-8 she never would have met Finn, Han, Leia, Luke, Poe, Rose, Chewie, or…Ben. Maybe, perhaps, quite possibly, this wouldn’t be the worst decision of her life.

  
“Cal!” She shouted against the wind. “Follow me! The ship is this way!”'

_Kriff. I better be doing the right thing._

  
She glanced behind her, and Cal, with BD-1 perched on his shoulder, followed closely. The two exchanged no words until reaching the Falcon, which, thankfully, remained untouched since she had left.

  
“Good news.” She called. “No scrappers decided to pay a visit. Come on board.” She plopped into the pilots seat. “Oh, and Bee-Dee One, this is Bee-Bee Ate.”

As she readied the ship for takeoff, she heard introductory beeps exchanged between the two droids, and she couldn’t help but let a slight smile cross her face.

  
“Sit wherever you’d like.” She directed to Cal.

  
The Jedi, tired yet hopeful, plopped down on the bench, and as he laid his arm over the table, accidentally initiated a game of Dejarik. Rey hadn’t heard the roars of those holographic creatures since…  
It was in that moment that she realized how long it had been since she was last happy.

  
_Rey. You will be happy again. I promise._

  
Rey had made so many promises to herself in the past that she hoped one more wouldn’t be too much of a stretch. She skimmed in the database for the map to Ach-To, plugged in the coordinates, and the Falcon lifted gently off of the ground before jumping into hyperspace.

  
“We won’t be there for a while. Ach-To really isn’t easy to access.”

  
Rey plopped down next to Cal.

  
“So, tell me about Trilla.” She said.

  
Cal looked at her wistfully.

  
“What brought about this change of heart?” He asked.

  
Rey simply smiled in reply.

  
“So, Trilla.” Cal continued. “It started out as every good relationships does,” he chuckled before he continued, “with her attempting to kill me. I was young, still technically a padawan, and barely able to hold my own. However, despite her animosity, I sensed something within her. She was not one with the dark side. She…” His voice trailed off. “She was torn apart. I later learned that she trained under an old friend of mine, and, after Order Sixty-Six was executed, was seduced to the dark side. She became an imperial inquisitor, and it was then that we kept constantly encountering one another. It was as if we could never leave each other alone. I never felt scared around her, because, somehow, I knew she would never hurt me. In the end, it was as if I only just began to know her the moment she was taken from me.”

  
Rey’s breathing become louder and her vision grew blurry.

  
“And that’s why I reached out to you.” Cal continued. “Because I recognized the pain you feel in myself. I know what you’ve been through. You’ve experienced great suffering.”

  
Out of the corner of her teary eyes, Rey could see the Falcon prepare to pop out of hyperspace.

  
“Thank you.” She whispered, and climbed back into the cockpit.

They smoothly sailed into Ach-To’s atmosphere, and landed gently in the same spot where Rey had landed so many months ago.  
First, her meeting with Luke. Then, her return to Exegol. Then…Then…

  
“I can’t do it!” She screamed, jumping away from the ramp. “I can’t.”

“Rey.” Cal stepped up to her side. “You are stronger than you know. Far braver than you think. Trust me. Trust the Force”

  
BB-8 and BD-1 sidled up next to Rey, and, nudging her gently, whistled encouragingly.  
Her gaze met Cal’s, and she saw in his eyes the same look Luke gave her before once again returning to the Force. She nodded, and the two Jedis stepped onto the rocky shores of Ach-To.

  
—

Rey felt the familiar spray of the sea against her face, and though the intrusive thoughts still infected her brain, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride and hope as she ascended the stairs up the mountain once again. As she reached the top, she half expected Luke to be there waiting for her. Almost instinctually, she extended her arm outwards. Salty droplets graced her fingertips, and closed her hand around them.

  
_I can do this. I can do this._

She turned her head to find Cal, waiting for her, and sprinted up to meet him. Together, they walked in silence towards the first Jedi temple. For the first time in a long time, Rey felt an immense connection to the Force, as if it was reeling her in with long, meticulous fingers, drawing her closer and closer towards it. As they entered the temple, Cal, with BD-1 perched upon his shoulder, knelt at the entrance, closing his eyes, and letting the Force overwhelm him. Rey, unaware Cal was not beside her, continued onwards until she reached the shallow pool in the center of the temple. She unlaced her boots, and, placing them besides the water, stepped into the pool. There she sat, legs crossed in a meditative position, and closed her eyes.

  
“Rey!” She heard Cal’s voice call out to her, but she knew not from where.

“The Force will be with you, always.”

  
She smiled gently, centered herself, and whispered:

  
_Be with me._   
_Be with me._   
_Be with me._

—

Cal Kestis wasn’t young anymore. Neither was he that old. Yet, he had lived lifetimes. As he sat on the outcropping, overlooking the binary sunset, he knew, both in his head and in his heart, that he was ready for the next step in his journey.  
BD-1 whistled solemnly.

  
“You’ve been the best companion I could’ve asked for, little buddy. Thank you, for everything.”

  
And with that, Cal Kestis, Jedi Knight and savior of the Fallen Order, let his hand rest upon the head of his most loyal friend one last time, and, with a reminiscent smile, reunited with his love.

  
—

When Rey opened her eyes, she felt a sense she hoped he would never have to feel again. Her heart dropped. But, like Luke’s, Cal’s passing wasn’t filled with sadness and pain, but peace, and purpose. Standing up, she took in the scenery around her.

  
_The World Between Worlds._

  
Long looping paths converged in strange places, and odd portals lay at the end of each lane. She glanced frantically for a sign of Ben, but the world was cold, empty, and dark. Instead of comfort, she felt chaos. She had come here looking for answers, but she had never felt so alone. She collapsed to the ground, her body wracked with sobs—but she couldn’t hear herself cry.

“You changed your hair.”

Rey froze.

  
Slowly, she turned her head, and her eyes fell upon the figure of Ben Solo, more alive than he had ever been.

  
Ben knelt down beside her.

  
“Rey.”

  
“Ben,” she whispered. “I…I…”

  
The words she had been so desperate to say seemed stuck on her tongue.

“I know.”

He extended his hand out to Rey, and she took it. She took Ben’s hand. As she stood to meet his eyes, her hand clasped tightly in his, their eyes seemed to speak far more than their words. She had given Ben Solo back to the universe, restoring balance both in the galaxy, and in herself.

  
“I will always be with you,” he whispered.

And then, wonder of wonders, she leaned forward, and kissed him.


End file.
